Benders (modern)
by purdygurl99
Summary: Korra has been having relationship troubles with Mako, when one day, he breaks it off and kicks her out of their shared apartment. Crying alone on the curb, Korra begins to sing out her feelings. Aang overhears, and offers to let her join his band. On a whim, she takes the offer. (This is my first fanfic, so criticism is welcome, no flames)
1. The day everything changed

**I don't own Legend of Korra or The Last Airbender. I also do not own any of the songs used, they belong to the artists.**  
Korra was sitting on the street curb sobbing and wondering how her life suddenly crashed to the ground. Her and Mako's relationship had been amazing, the first few days. Lately, though, Mako had been accusing her of cheating, going so far as to call her a whore.

Tonight, they had another of their fights, but this time it was worse than normal. Mako broke it off and kicked her out of their shared apartment. So now, not only was Korra heartbroken, but she was homeless as well. Now that she thought about it, she should have seen this coming. Mako had always been the jealous type, always asking her where she had been and who she was with. It was suffocating, but because she loved him, she put up with it. That is, until he had brought his ex into their house. When she confronted him though, he denied it and said that if she didn't trust him, then she should get out. That argument is the reason as to why she is currently sitting on a curb crying her eyes out.

For some strange reason, at that moment, Korra decided to let her feelings out, and the only way she knew how, was to sing them.

**Unbreakable by: Fireflight**

_Where are the people that accused me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me?_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger_

_God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, It's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

_Sometimes its hard to just keep going_

_But faith is moving without knowing_

_Can I trust what I can't see_

_To reach my destiny_

_I want to take control_

_But I know better_

_God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

_Forget the fear its just a crutch_

_That tries to hold you back and turns your dreams to dust_

_All you need to do is just trust_

_God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

_God, I want to dream again _

_Take me where I've never been _

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared _

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me, nothing can stop me_

What Korra didn't know is that there was a boy wearing a beanie with an arrow on it who stopped to listen.


	2. The Band

**I don't own Legend of Korra, Avatar the Last Airbender, or any of the songs used** Korra's_ POV_

I sat there and continued to cry my eyes out, not caring how bad I looked. In fact, I didn't care anymore. I was startled out of my reverie by someone sitting down next to me on the curb. I curiously glanced at the boy. He had darkish brown hair and he was relatively short. He looked to be about 16, just a year younger than I was. He was wearing a beanie with an electric blue arrow on it, with a long sleeve t-shirt, with the same electric blue arrows travelling down his arms. He also sported dark blue jeans paired with white converse.

I slowly looked at him, asking a nonverbal question. He turned to look at me, and I noticed that he had beautiful grey eyes. Then, he spoke, "I heard you sing, and I was wondering if you wanted to join my band." I continued to stare at him, making him slightly uncomfortable. He wanted me to join his band? I had never joined a band before, in fact, I had no experience singing professionally. Even if I decided to join, I would still be homeless. I decided to voice that problem, and he smiled. "Everyone in the band lives together, and, in fact we were just looking for a main female vocalist. It works, we get our vocalist, and you get a home. Sound like a deal?" I felt a smile creep across my face, and I readily excepted. He then offered me my hand which I took. Then, I remembered that I didn't even know his name. I felt so stupid, but I had to ask and I did. "Aang", was his reply, and "Korra", was mine. We both smiled at each other before he led me to his house.

Which turned out to be a mansion of epic proportions. When I walked in, I was astounded by the sheer size of the place. I could hear Aang chuckling in amusement at my amazement and I didn't care, I was too overwhelmed. The mansion was amazing with marble arches and columns. It felt like a castle fit for a princess. I mean it even had those curvy staircases that were fit for grand entrances. I felt so out of place in my coco brown tanktop, sweatpants and flipflops.

I was still looking around when I heard a couple of people coming down the steps. It was pretty easy considering how everything echoes in here. Aang walked over to me tapping me on the shoulder and led me over to four other people. These people were gorgeous! There was a girl with her black hair in a big bun, a head band that didn't keep her bangs off of her face, a camo tanktop, and military green cargo pants. Another girl with beautiful chocolate brown hair that was down, a long sleeve cerulean top, and a navy blue knee length skirt. Next was a boy that could have been her brother with how much they looked alike. He had the same shade of brown hair, except in was in a short ponytail, a royal blue muscle shirt, and ripped jeans. Finally, there was the handsomest boy I had ever seen. He had raven like black hair, a red muscle shirt and ripped jeans as well. Strangely, though, he had what seemed to be a burn around his left eye.

Aang pointed to each person in turn and introduced them to her. Bun girl, was Toph, Blue Skirt was Katara, Brother Boy was Sokka, and Handsome Guy is Zuko. Then Aang introduced me in which everyone questioned him. He then answered that I was to be the new vocalist. They each insisted that I show them what I've got. I agreed only because I needed a home, and currently, this was my only shot.

They took me to a recording booth and got me set up. "Alright, Korra, what are you going to sing," Katara asked nicely I thought for a bit and came up with an answer. "I'll be singing Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys."

"Interesting choice," I heard Zuko mutter. As I was about to comment, the music started.

_Empty spaces, fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go _

_Without you, within me_

_I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going, is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

_I pray, for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete_

_Voices, tell me, I should carry on_

_But I am, swimming, in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby, it's written on your face_

_You still, wonder, if we made a big mistake_

_I try to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

_I pray, for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on_

_But I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_(I wanna let you go) Alone_

_I try, to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

_I pray, for this heart to be unbroken_

_But_ _without you all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete_

_Incomplete_

When the song ended, I looked out at the others and had to stifle a laugh. Their expressions were priceless. All of them had their jaws open, and their eyes were wide. It was hilarious. One by one, they snapped out of it, and they all rushed into the room to welcome me to the band. It was an amazing experience. I felt loved for the first time in my life.


End file.
